


Hating You Is Easy

by loveyourselfari



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Blowjobs, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, GOT7 - Freeform, Hate, Insults, Lust, M/M, Passion, Sexual Attraction, Smut, Strong Language, jackbum - Freeform, maknaes - Freeform, they can’t stand each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourselfari/pseuds/loveyourselfari
Summary: Jaebum and Jackson just don’t get along, no matter how hard they try. One day, in the midst of an escalating fight, Jinyoung has enough and tells them to sort it out in their room.Little does he know how a heated discussion turns into something completely different...





	Hating You Is Easy

”Fuck you!” Jackson yelled, “Fuck you Im Jaebum and your annoying rules! I don’t fucking care about you and the age hierarchy, I won’t call you 'hyung’ because 'hyung’ is used as a form of respect and I don’t respect you, so.”

The room has gotten silent, the only noises were the nervous breathing of the other members, waiting what’s about to happen next. Angrily, Jaebum moved to get up, his jaw was tense and his body rigid.

“Don’t you dare to talk to me like this, you prick! I’m the leader, without me you’d still be a boring trainee waiting to debut!”

Before Jaebum could manage to see Jacksons face falling, he felt something hard against his face. It stung. Jackson hit him when he least expected it and being shocked was an understatement, he was speechless.

“Don’t you ever think you were the reason I’m being in a group, do you understand that? I owe you nothing. I didn’t come all the way from China to get disrespected by a guy who get’s everything from his parents without having to work for it!”

He came so close, that Jaebum could clearly see the hatred in his eyes. Feeling caged, Jaebum pushed him away, which led to a physical fight.

“Enough!” A third voice called out, “I don’t have time for your idiotic fights. Look at our maknaes, they’re terrified. Do you think you’re doing the team any good by that? Go out of my sight and sort that shit out in your room, before I make you.”

Jinyoung’s voice has always been intimidating and he had the power to go against his hyungs with confidence, without any fear of consequences. That’s why Jinyoung has always been highly respected and taken seriously by the other members.

“Fine!” Jackson yelled, “But don’t you think I’m living with him one more day! Jinyoung-ah I tried, I really tried for all of us, but he- don’t you see that we can’t work with him?? He is the reason why we’re lacking, it-“

“I said, go into your room! I’m tired of this, we all are.”

Unimpressed, Jaebum moved past Jackson, wanting to seem superior in that situation. Once they arrived in their shared room, they stood closely, the anger still apparent on their faces.

“I honestly don’t know how I could keep up with you and your shit for so long.” Jaebum broke the silence.

“You with me??“ Jackson snorted. ”You are the one, who yells at us because we forget a ‘hyung’ or don’t talk in the tone our prince Im Jaebum deserves!”

Annoyed, Jaebum hit the wall next to Jackson forcefully, which caused Jackson to jump slightly.

“I only fight with you and not the others! You’re full of bullshit, I’m losing brain cells everytime I only look at you. You think you’re here for all your hard work? You hit me, the leader, and expect me to think you’re a professional? Let me give you a reality check, Jackson. I can see behind your cool facade, behind your bubbly personality.  
Deep down you’re fucking insecure and I hate-“

“Shut up!” Jackson growled, pulling Jaebum by the neck and they met in a feverish kiss. They both felt the adrenaline running through their veins and all the anger turned into arousal.

Jaebum didn’t expect any of this to happen, but he also found himself kissing back. After a few angry kisses, Jaebum broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Have you lost your mind?” Jackson didn’t reply and Jaebum couldn’t help but notice how his lips turned into a darker shade of pink. He felt a pull, he wanted to break Jackson, to finally make him shut up.

“Fuck it”, he said to himself, grabbing Jackson by the collar. They kissed again with more force now. It was a harsh kiss, with much spit and angry grunts. Jackson wrapped his arms around Jaebums neck, while Jaebum pushed Jackson roughly against the wall.

“Fucking shit— I hate you.” Jackson hissed, biting Jaebums lips for revenge. Jaebum’s hands found their way to Jacksons hips, squeezing hard, before breaking the kiss to take off his shirt. Seeing Jackson’s well-defined body annoyed him even more.

”He must think he’s the greatest”, Jaebum thought. He moved down to leave heavy marks on his neck and chest.

“He will get in trouble because of these”, he then thought mischievously. He sucked on every inch he could reach, from his neck to his throat. As Jaebum reached his adam apple, he felt the vibrations of Jackson’s moans on his lips and damn, he couldn’t deny that it turned him on, to have power over his enemy like that.

The victory remained short though, because just a few seconds later, Jaebum found himself pushed onto his bed, with Jackson on top of him. He opened his eyes, which he didn’t realize he had closed at one point, only to find Jackson looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

“I like you like this, under me and submissive.” Jackson said teasingly. “Shut up.” Jaebum murmured, but before he could grab Jackson to change positions, Jackson started to grind down on him.

Jaebum, who wasn’t prepared for that, let out a weak moan, which he regretted immediately, because it only encouraged Jackson to continue. Jackson could feel that Jaebum was on his way to get hard, but he couldn’t tease him about it, since his pants started to get uncomfortably tight too.

Jackson didn’t know what they were doing, but all he knew was, that they’ve never gotten along better than they did at that moment and Jinyoung wanted them to get along so.. Grinding at each other is the right thing, if it makes them find peace... Right?

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Jackson didn’t realize Jaebum was waiting for a chance to gain the upper hand again. He held Jackson by the hip and turned them around, so Jackson was the one laying on Jaebum’s bed.

“Suck my cock,” Jackson then said roughly, “and take your fucking shirt off.” Jaebum looked suprised and Jackson felt so good as he saw him actually obeying. It was a constant push and pull and both seemed to be very into it.

After Jaebum threw his shirt into a random corner, Jackson let his hands wander on his chest, before Jaebum slapped them away to yank Jackson’s belt open and remove his pants and underwear at once.

Jackson’s dick was hard already and Jaebum grabbed it without hesitation, although he never actually touched a dick before, but he was just too horny to care at that moment. He tugged at it for a few times, which resulted Jackson to buck his hips forcefully.

“Fucking hell, don’t tease me like that.” Jackson hissed breathlessly. Jaebum moved, so his face was directly on top of Jackson’s.

“Do you want me to take it into my mouth or not?” He asked with raised eyebrows. Jackson closed his eyes, feeling humiliated to practically beg for Jaebum to suck his dick but decided to give in eventually. “Whatever”, he thought. “Whatever.”

“Yes, just do it, asshole.” Jaebum let out a huffed laugh and moved back to face Jackson’s erection again. “I love seeing you beg for it.” Jaebum murmured pleased.

He started to get nervous though, because he’s never sucked a cock before. “Who cares if he likes it or not?” He asked himself. Shaking his head, he tried to rearrange his thoughts and took the tip into his mouth.

The taste was strange, salty, and he didn’t know how to feel about it. He moved his left hand to hold down Jackson’s hips, so he wouldn’t accidentally choke him, although Jaebum believed Jackson would even consider to do it on purpose, just to make him suffer and he didn’t want to risk that. His other hand held the base of his dick to help controlling his own movements.

Jaebum tried to take as much of Jackson as he could, but he was above average and painfully hard, so it was impossible to take all. He could hear Jackson moaning and shivering and that gave Jaebum the affirmation he needed to continue and to suck even harder and harder.

Jackson grabbed Jaebum’s hair tightly, pulling on it so firmly, that it must’ve hurt, but Jaebum was so distracted bobbing his head up and down, that he didn’t really pay attention to anything else. His whole focus was on Jackson, on his pathetic whimpers and on his body language.

Jaebum was making him feel really good, so good he couldn’t even think properly anymore and for a short moment, all the anger was forgotten.

”Jae-Jaebum I’m gonna— please.” Jackson moaned, which made Jaebum pull away from his dick. “Why’d you stop?” Jackson asked annoyed, his eyes closed tightly.

Jaebum ignored him and tried to remove his own pants as fast as possible. He was impossibly hard and needed to touch himself or else he would go insane. “Shut up.” Jaebum said, clearly distracted.

When Jackson opened his eyes, he saw what Jaebum was planning and sat up to take their cocks in his hands and tugged on them. That was, when he saw Jaebum’s face changing from statisfaction for the first time.

“Let’s— Just move on top of me.” Jackson said mindlessly. Jaebum nodded willingly and moved to get into the said position. They started grinding against each other and with the help of their pre-cum, it was just enough moist to move comfortably.

Jaebum moved down to kiss Jackson again, their past argument long forgotten. Left was only the intention to get off as fast as possible. After a few hard thrusts, Jackson broke the kiss and let out a loud moan.

“Shht, the others- they- urgh.” Jaebum tried to warn him. “Just make me come.” Jackson whispered carelessly. Jaebum decided to change the pace from slow and intense, to fast and shallow. After a few thrusts, Jaebum bit down on Jackson’s shoulder, while he came on his stomach.

Jackson watched the sight in front of him with half lidded eyes, which made him come too. After that, Jaebum passed out on top of him, but Jackson moved a bit, so Jaebum‘s weight wasn’t fully on him. He looked completely blissed out.

After a while Jaebum opened his eyes and took in Jackson’s whole appearance. Before, everything was a blur, but now he could clearly see his flushed cheeks and plump lips. Moving his gaze from his lips to his eyes, he found Jackson already looking at him. And then it hit him. ”What the fuck have we done?“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> It’s the first part of a multi-chaptered fic.  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos, so I know if you are interested in more.  
> I also appreciate every comment! ♡
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @wangspurpose 
> 
> \- loveyourselfari


End file.
